My Big Brother
by triple baka
Summary: The countries all have someone they look, or used to look, up too. One-Shot collection of big brother/sister moments. Please send me more siblings i dont have a lot! T for references to drinking, smoking, and injuries
1. America's Brother England

My Big Brother

(A/N) I love Hetalia now and thought of this. Again, all my stuff is edited by the AMAZING Snakeluver and all Hetalia stuff is for her! Also, this is for Saara Uchiha, the bestest friend I could ever ask for!

Warnings—May be blood and swearing later depending on the characters.

DISCLAMER—DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Chapter One- I Want To Be Independent, Nii-San!

Characters- America and England

It's July 4th.

Am I supposed to be happy? The sun is out, my people are celebrating, burgers and soda litter every table in sight. I should be happy.

It is Independence Day after all.

People are smiling and partying. I doubt any of them know what I felt today though. The pain, the sadness…

The loneliness.

These people all have their beer and their burgers, and even though a burger sounds good with my mood, I can't make myself leave this room.

That rifle is still there, sitting in front of me, making me remember those sad days.

When I wanted to be free.

The taxes were too much for my people. I needed to break free and become my own country.

Become my own person.

These people don't understand what today really means.

Today we are supposed to celebrate out rights and freedoms, not barbeques and beer!

Well, I figure I can't win anyway.

I look at that rifle again, and see the gash on the deep brown wood. I know it was from that fight, but I wish it didn't end like that.

Why couldn't he just let me leave? I didn't want to see him cry he's my brother!

He was my brother.

That one additional word broke my heart into a million pieces. He _was_ my brother. Not he _is_ my brother. There is a huge difference.

One implies you are still related to the person, one implies that you don't talk anymore.

I can't make myself be nice to him though.

I talk to him a lot but I can't be nice. It scares me. I don't want to not see him again so I'm rude.

I was rude when I left wasn't I?

I shouldn't have been. I hurt both me and my brother.

I look up and long behold, there's the bushy-browed man.

He looks into my eyes and I sit there afraid of what he's going to say. Will he cut off ties with me forever? Will I lose my nii-san!

"Happy Independence Day, America"


	2. Germany's Brother Prussia

(A/N) I am going to try and update this as much as possible!

Characters- Germany and Prussia

Note- in this, Prussia represents East Germany

Germany grabs his glass of beer and sighs. Another man with grayish hair sits near him and they both drank in silence.

The year was 1945.

Germany wasn't even supposed to see his brother.

Said blond man sighs and leans back in his chair. His boss committed suicide recently and he doesn't see why the bastard didn't do it sooner. _No point in staying where you're not wanted…_

After this, Germany knew he wouldn't see his brother again.

_Damn it get a hold of yourself! _He yells to himself in his head. _It's just that Prussian Bastard!_

But Germany knows that he really cares.

Prussia IS his nii-san after all.

Prussia looks at Germany and pushes a small paper container with sausage in it to him.

"Oi! Potato-bastard! Eat something!"

Prussia has a huge smirk on his face, letting the mood rise. The once dark mood in the room seems to be lifted and the others in the small bar start to relax.

Germany takes the sausage and eats it slowly.

"Oi. Prussia?" Germany looks at his nii-san. Prussia nods at him, telling his little brother to continue without a word leaving his lips.

Before Germany told his brother what has been troubling him, he notices how beat up they are. Bandages lined up and down their arms and heads. There is blood splattered on their uniforms, and Germany knows now is probably the last time the brothers will see each other for a long time.

"Prussia, I heard France, England, America, and Russia are splitting us up. Is this true?"

Prussia thinks for a second. He knows how though Germany is on the outside, but he knows Germany has a soft heart. The news would kill him.

"Well little bro… America, England, France, and Russia are taking over. Russia's taking me, and they are going to split you up."

Germany fells his heart drop. He is going to lose his brother to Russia.

Russia wasn't known for being nice to prisoners of war at all.

Germany slams his glass of beer down and yells, letting his temper get the best of him.

"What about you! You're my brother damn it!" Germany felt the anger rage through him and he left the bar quickly.

He didn't know he wouldn't see his brother again until 1996.


	3. Lovino's Brother Feliciano

A/N Next up… Feliciano and Lovino! (North Italy and South Italy). This one was REALLY hard!

Inspired by a picture from Tumblr!

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia

Warnings- Character death

MARCH 17TH 1861

Lovino sighed. He knew this dreaded day would come. He held so much love for his part of the country that it belonged to him, not his brother. Lovino loved Feliciano, but he enjoyed the feeling of having something to call his own. Something that never had happened before. … He loved to be called "South Italy". He was unique… Special. He didn't think of himself as only a fraction of Italy, but as a whole other country.

Lovino frowned to himself, looking at the paper in front of him. In one signature, the country would be unified. He would become like Prussia… He would exist forever, without anything to claim for himself. He would lose that feeling that he so righteously loved… He wondered if Prussia would fade away. He knew that Rome had faded when he dissolved… So would Lovino fade away too? He shook the idea away from his mind.

No. He would live forever in the house he and his older brother shared.

But he knew this had to happen. He knew that no matter how much he wanted to have his own land, the happiness of his people came first. They were what made up his nation. They wanted to become one nation. So he slowly picked up the pen that lay before him.

_Who will protect Feliciano if I do die! _He thought frantically. He pulled his hand away from the pen in a rush. He didn't want to leave his brother in harm. He knew that his brother was more likely to stay as the country of Italy than he himself was. That didn't mean he didn't care about the safety of his brother. His annoying, potato-bastard-loving Feliciano.

With much hesitation, he wrote his name in neat cursive on the paper.

_Lovino Romano Vargas_

Years passed and Lovino remained in existence. He felt with each year passing, he grew weaker and weaker. Each year, people didn't see the difference between North and South Italy. He felt his time was much shorter than Prussia's. People still saw the area known today as Eastern Germany unique, so he was able to stay alive in the cruel world that wanted everything from Lovino, but gave nothing in return.

Lovino looked outside at the sun's radiant rays growing his tomato garden, making them come up beautiful and juicy every single year. He thought of the times he had with that tomato-bastard when he was a child. Stealing every tomato in sight…

Finally, after over a hundred years, he smiled.

He stood up weakly, pain running through his body.

_Today is the day we were unified eh? That was so long ago…. So today…. It's over._

Lovino lay down in his bed quietly. When this cruel game of life was over and done, he would protect his brother just like always.

_Funny… _Lovino thought. _I'm the little brother, and I'm doing the protection!_ Being Lovino, he was able to get a good laugh out of it in his mind. He would chuckle out loud if his throat wasn't so dry.

Soon, Feliciano walked in, knowing what was about to happen.

"Fratello… Why do you have to die? Why can't you stay with me!" Feliciano cried. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks as if Lovino were already dead.

"Its… better this way, Feli… And I'm not leaving forever Fratello! I will be an angel like Grandpa Rome…."

Feliciano hesitated and walked to bedside. Lovino knew this was for the best, and that if he died, he would be able to fully pass on the responsibilities of being South Italy. He hoped that his big brother could take the full responsibility upon himself…

But in the time he was joined with Italy, he learned something important.

He learned in these years that he didn't just **have **his own country, he **was **his own country.

He smiled at his big brother. His _Fratello… _

He thought back on the times they had together. Learning how to paint, being separated from each other, and eventually, becoming one unified Italy. He knew his brother would miss him, but he felt it was for the best. He smiled an uncharacteristic smile to Feliciano, who looked at him confused.

"See ya…. _Fratello" _

The calendar on the wall said "MARCH 17TH".

The only sound heard in the whole house was the sound of a broken hearted brother crying, while outside, the people celebrated unification.

A/N I almost cried writing this….

If you guys are interested, I can write Feliciano's point of view of being united with Lovino. So let me know people! Please review! Reviews make me update faster than every 4 months!

Anyway, next (if I don't do the epilogue) is Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine.

So please review, send some requests, and give me some feedback!


	4. Feliciano's Brother Lovino

A/N Wow. 4 reviews in one night! Thank you everyone! So many alerts and favorites, I'm so happy people actually like this!

Yes, I do know that Feli is typically the younger brother, but I think that they would both look up to each other, making them both the big brother.

This chapter is going to be Feliciano's point of view of the last chapter.

Feliciano sighed looking at his brothers signature on the piece of paper before him

_Lovino Romano Vargas_

His brother had actually agreed to unification. He didn't want to lose his big brother. Through their entire lives he looked up to Lovino.

_What will happen to Fratello! Will he disappear like Grandpa Rome!_ The light-hearted nation thought in a rush. His brother meant everything to him. More than even his many friends around the world, because his brother was always there for him. He wanted nothing more than for his brother to be there for him forever, but the people wanted unification.

So he too signed his name under his brothers, turning them into one Italy.

_Feliciano Veneziano Vargas _

Years went by and Feliciano started to see how his brother grew weaker and weaker. Lovino didn't say anything about Feliciano going to see Germany, but the way he looked at Feliciano begged him to stay with him.

One day, the brothers sat down to talk. It wasn't that frequent that they talked casually, so for the day, they decided to talk.

"Ve~, _Fratello_?" Feliciano asked. Lovino looked at him saying with his eyes for him to continue. "Are you older… or am I older? Who's the big brother?"

Lovino's eyes opened in surprise, and thought about what his brother said.

"Well, we can both be the big brother."

Feliciano grinned and hugged his brother, who pushed him off laughing. For the first time in awhile, they were able to smile together.

By this point, Feliciano knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to face the harsh reality of what his brother would come to. He didn't want to lose his constant support… And he didn't want to lose his big brother.

Many years continued to past, and with each day, Feliciano watched his brother break into only a fraction of who he used to be.

A few years passed and the sun shone through the window. Feliciano hid in the kitchen, watching his brother slowly stand and go to his bed. Deep inside of Feliciano's heart, he knew that today was the day. He was upset his brother would be gone now… But also happy. He didn't want to see his brother in so much pain anymore. It cheered him up to think his brother would be protected by Grandpa Rome.

He walked into the room, and let the tears fall while he watched his brother smile. "Fratello… Why do you have to die? Why can't you stay with me!" he begged his brother.

His big brother smiled and told him that he would always be with him just as Rome was. Lovino told him that he would be an angel with Rome, watching over all of the countries. Feliciano choked on his tears, and his brother smiled brightly.

"See ya… _Fratello_"

As Lovino closed his eyes for the final time, Feliciano let out a heartbroken sob and cried by the remains of his brother.

The people outside his house were cheering, smiling, laughing and partying. It was March 17th. The day Italy become one.

The day Lovino Romano Vargas faded from existence.

Years passed for Feliciano and not a day went by he didn't think about his brother. He didn't think of him badly for agreeing to the unification, but now as his country was being torn apart by internal affairs, he wanted his brother with him.

"Ve~… _Fratello _I need help! Please come home now!" Feliciano asked with tears on his face. He knew his wish would never come true, but he could always wish every night.

Maybe if he wished enough, he could fade away and be with his brother, or, better yet, his brother would come home.


End file.
